Topsyturvy: Cagalli and Kira Version
by nareiya
Summary: Ch 2 up!They were ordinary teenagers until they fought and bumped their heads with each other caused Cagalli and Kira to exchange bodies. Who can help these teenagers? AsuCaga! KiraRaku!
1. Surprise!

**Topsy-turvy: Cagalli and Kira Version**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

They were ordinary teenagers until they fought fiercely with each other. Bumping their heads with each other didn't help and cause Cagalli and Kira to exchange bodies. Who can help these teenagers? What will be the reaction of Lacus and Athrun when they find this out? AsuCaga! KiraRaku!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**This fic was suppose to be out on the thirty-first but I'm quite industrious today so I'm giving this chapter to everyone in advance. I hope you guys like it! BTW, whatever or whenever you read Ledah's stories, never answer who is a greater writer or has a better writing style between the two of us. She is kind of a psycho right now.**

**Anyway, now I present of the latest and funnier version of Topsy-turvy that is Topsy-turvy: Cagalli and Kira Version chapter one!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Surprise!

* * *

**

Today, as usual, Uzumi Nara Athha, the father of the twins Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato, was again in their university. Well…Kira has a different surname because when they were young, their parents got divorced and recently, they had been reunited and this is the cause of the meaningless and outrageous battles of the twins.

Back to the original topic, he was here today because of two things. First, he was here for the recognition day of the outstanding students and obviously, Kira was one of them. Second, the one that happens quite often or should I say daily, a talk with another teacher of Cagalli or the student council's president or moderator. It was not about her grades. In fact, she was heck of a genius if she will stop all of those fighting.

He sighed and shook his head; this will be a long talk. He slowly reached the knob of the door and turned it. There he saw his _beloved _daughter, tied in a chair as usual and there Athrun, the president of the student council, sighing as he sat on top of his table. The young man sighed again, stood, and shook hands with him. He gestured for the older man to take a seat that he did.

"Good morning, Mr. Athha," he greeted in monotone though he tried his best to keep a small smile visible on his face at the very least, "It's about your daughter again, sir."

He nodded in agreement and sighed while Cagalli rolled her eyes typically and continued to chew her bubble gum.

Athrun glanced at the window and his gaze came back to the person before him, "I caught her leading a group of illegal loggers in chopping down the trees in the university's Science garden. Luckily, I was the one who witnessed the scene and it hadn't been recorded yet so far…" his voice trailed off somehow in utter disappointment.

The older man flexed his fingers a bit to relieve stress although it doesn't help at all, "Thank you Athrun." He bowed his head slightly in gratitude and he forced Cagalli to bow her head, which she did, after all, it was Athrun whom she was doing it for.

Athrun nodded slightly, "I hope Cagalli, next time, don't repeat that." He said in a concern tone.

One thing that Uzumi can thank the Lord was the gift of having a good relationship with Patrick Zala's son, Athrun. It was to be another person who was bestowed on his position, and then Cagalli might have been transferring to numerous universities weekly. Thank god, he was there to help him a bit.

Uzumi stood and shook hands with the blue-haired boy friend of his daughter, "Thank you, Athrun." He then faced Cagalli, "And you should behave, missy."

"But dad!" she tried to share her true reasons of her actions, "It's because that—" "Kira planted the most number of trees and you let illegal loggers roam in your Science garden, is that it, Cagalli?'

She slowly nodded and her father sighed as he touched his forehead, not knowing what to do, "We'll talk about this later. For now, try to act civilize and like a princess."

With that, he left.

**

* * *

**

"Wow Kira! I can't believe you're in top one again!" Lacus said in amazement as she saw the quarterly class standing, "And Athrun came first in his class but you're great! You top again in the batch and emerged as the smartest!" she again was awed in his achievement.

Kira leaned against the wall and extended his feet a bit, "You know, Lacus, it isn't hard to TOP if you study hard."

A certain blonde-haired girl cannot stand this anymore but chose to ignore it, following her father's advice in mind, she walked faster but alas, she tripped on his extended feet!

She slowly picked herself up, raised her middle finger, and left as quickly as she can.

A smirk crept on his face, "Oh god, help me embarrass her today." He took Lacus' hand and went inside the cafeteria. Lacus spotted the table they usually sit in and sat there while Kira was the one who lined up and got there food. He then pecked her on the cheek and sat beside her.

"Yo people, what's up?" he asked as he took a bite in his sandwich.

Dearka shook his head, "Dude, Cagalli almost broke her wrist when you tripped her."

He feigned his sincere look, "Oh my," he said, again, feigning this act of sincerity, "I must visit my sister!" he exclaimed in a goody-goody voice and he laughed aloud after that sincere act.

"I think she'll be better off if you leave her alone, Kira." Shiho raised her index finger to emphasize her statement, "Besides, Athrun is with her."

"Fine." He feigned his lost of enthusiasm but an evil plan was quickly building inside his mind.

**

* * *

**

"Athrun, that hurts!" she winced in pain as Athrun applied the cold ice.

Athrun stared at her, "Would you rather go to the clinic and they'll call your father, saying you had another fight or would you be still and cooperate with this ice I am holding?"

"With you." She gave her response and he continued to apply the ice on her sore wrist.

"Let me guess," Athrun gazed at her, "Did Kira trip you as usual?" she nodded and he sighed, feeling sorry for her, "Even though we're best friends, I don't know why he treats you like shit, Cagalli. Honestly, tell me what's wrong."

"The quandary is…I don't know!" she shrugged her shoulders.

He tried to suppress his laughter that he managed to, "So it's like he was the one who started it and you don't why exactly?"

"Bingo!" she exclaimed and he sighed as continued rubbing the sore wrist with his cold ice.

"Anyway, I hope next time, you'll be Kira proof. Perhaps I will make you a Haro that can kill Kira if necessary. Do you like that, Cagalli?"

"Yeah," she added, "Can you give it some knifes or a nuclear bomb perhaps?"

He shook his head, "You're only up to guns, little missy. Bombs are out of the choices...except if there'll be some additional payment." His voice got weird.

"How much?" she asked him.

He tapped his chin, "One night in the bed with you would suffice,"

"In you dreams, Zala!" she punched his stomach.

Athrun raise his hands in surrender, "Fine, but only one type of bomb."

"What?" she again inquired.

"The F bomb."

She laughed aloud, "Whatever. Just get it done ASAP. Is this clear?"

He shook her hand and saluted, "Yes, ma'am!" he said jokingly and she punched his arm playfully.

**

* * *

**

"Cagalli!" Kira called out her name as he knocked. Damn it. He can hear her cry and it was not good. She was really crying because she was terribly scolded today because of his plans.

He cannot stand it anymore. He summoned enough courage to open her door, which he did.

Her room was dark and silent. Strange. He thought he heard her crying but she was not there.

"Cagalli!" he called out her name but there was no response from his sister, "Caga-"

_Thud!_ He fell on the floor hard. Cagalli pulled him down. She smirked, as if she won some tournament she joined in, "Oh, sorry, _brother_!" she kicked him.

He glared at her and picked himself up. He charged and punched her on the ribs.

_Crack!_

_Shit!_ She thought as she felt her ribs loose. It was her turn to charge to him and she managed to kick his ass literally.

"That hurts!" he exclaimed and changed his pace and charging towards her, _a head butt should suffice!_ He thought but unfortunately, she thought the same and…

_BOOM! POW!_

They both feel on the ground and became unconscious.

**

* * *

The Next day…**

"Holy macaroni…what happen?" Cagalli muttered as _he_ slowly picked _himself _up and saw Kira glaring at _him_, "Bitch, get out of my room!"

"Go out!" _she_ screamed and kicked _him_ outside. _He_ struggled to picked _himself _up and made _his_ way to _his_ comfort room which was connected to _hers_ but it also had a separate door, which _he_ entered in. _He_ went to _his_ bathroom, turned on the shower, and undressed _himself_. _He_ went inside the showering room and took the shampoo. Before pouring it on _his_ hair, it read, _Head and Shoulders_.

"Wait a minute!" _he_ said to _himself_, "This isn't' _my_ shampoo!" _he_ went back to the mirror and wore _his_ bathrobe. _He_ glanced at _himself_ and _his_ eyes widen, "This isn't happening!"

_He_ cried out and went to the other room, "Kira!" _he_ yelled and _she_ hugged _him_ tight, "Sis, what happened?"

"I don't' know!" _he_ was almost crying but _he_ kept it, "Let's stay cool and act as if nothing happened, okay? And from now on, I should call you Cagalli and you should call me Kira, is this clear?"

_He_ nodded and they separated ways.

**

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you people like this chapter. It is just a starter! Do not worry, the excitement had just begun.**

**In addition, people, please support this version just like in the original version!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	2. The Mysterious Person

**Topsy-turvy: Cagalli and Kira Version**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

They were ordinary teenagers until they fought fiercely with each other. Bumping their heads with each other didn't help and cause Cagalli and Kira to exchange bodies. Who can help these teenagers? What will be the reaction of Lacus and Athrun when they find this out? AsuCaga! KiraRaku!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:The Mysterious Person

* * *

**

**(In this chapter when I say **_Kira_**, I mean Cagalli, inside Kira's body; when I say **_Cagalli_**, it pertains to Kira, inside Cagalli's body)**

_Stay, calm, stay calm, stay calm!_

The twins thought repeatedly as they went to the dining table. They both sat and began to eat silently which was new in the household.

Uzumi cleared his throat, "Is there anything wrong, Kira? Cagalli?" the two shook their heads and continued to eat in peace. Uzumi stood from his seat and touched their foreheads, "You aren't sick…but this is strange…" he said with a hint of suspicion.

_Kira _laughed all of a sudden, "Nothing is wrong, father." he tried to smile, reassuring that things are still normal to his father and he elbowed _Cagalli_ to do the same.

"Okay," he gave in and stood, "I'll be going now." He then left.

The twins sighed at the same time.

"At least we pass one obstacle course for the day." _ Kira _sighed again while massaging his temples. Something struck him, "How about Athrun and Lacus?"

_Cagalli_ buried her face in her palms, "Shit, I forgot about them!"

_Kira _shook his head, "We won't tell them and pretend until we find how we exchanged. Is that cool?" he looked at her sternly and she nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

In School…**

"Hey Cagalli!" Athrun ran to her and took her rather big knapsack. It was definitely heavy due to the books, "Are you studious today?" he asked with a tint of suspicion in his voice.

_Cagalli _laughed nervously, "Of course! You need to study to…er…get high grades!" she exclaimed and Athrun took that statement fare enough.

"Okay," he moved in closer to her, somewhat near in whispering a secret to a friend, "I built the Haro for you." He told her and continued, "The one…to help you to be Kira proof."

"Oh…" he didn't know that his own best friend was helping his dreadful and despicable sister and twin, in plotting his death and embarrassment in general public! She flexed his fingers a bit, "Thanks, Athrun." She flashed a very girly smile, the one that can make men act like pigs.

Athrun blushed, "Er…thanks, Ca-chan."

"CA-CHAN!" she asked out loud and it made the students look at them.

Athrun tried to apprehend the situation at hand properly, "Why?" he whispered, "Is it wrong to call you by the nickname I gave you?"

She cannot believe it. How come his best friend gave his loving sister a nickname while they don't have…well, excluding Pac-boy and Pika-boy, he never called her Kira-kun? Never!

Something hit her. She tried to laugh it away, "Yeah…Ca-chan! My nickname…almost forgot."

They turned to the other corridor, "By the way, Lily…I'm wondering why are you we—" "Did you just call me Lily?" she cut him short and he nodded. Again, something struck her, "Yeah! My other nickname…how silly of me!" she gestured for him to continue.

"As I was saying," he continued his cut statement, courtesy of _Cagalli_, "Why are you wearing a white mini skirt, white tank top and white boots? I think the one that's missing is a pair of wings for your back." He commented, hoping for her reply to come.

Again, she tried to laugh, to lighten the situation at hand, "Yeah…I'm feeling like an angel today!" she exclaimed and flashed another smile. Unknown to her, his best friend was beginning to think of something else.

Then the bell rang.

"There goes the bell," he said the obvious, "Let's go to the changing room to change." He began to jog away but she tug on his sleeve, "Why?" she inquired and he typically rolled his eyes, "Gym class." He replied and ran along together with her to the changing room.

**

* * *

With **_Kira _**and Lacus…**

Lacus adjusted her leather jacket and walked beside _Kira._

"What are you doing here?" he inquired as he briskly turned to the other hall. Good thing, she can manage and keep up with his speed although she was wearing high heels.

She flashed a smile, "Of course, we have same classes, Kira." She reminded him and smiled again.

He sighed.

Why does she have to flash that goody-goody smile of hers?

For the record, she never hated Lacus but only dislike her because she was with Kira and his father always compared him to her. People call her the gentle one but how come she can't discipline her brother and tell him not to fight with him? It just didn't add up at all! Now, he'll have the opportunity to know her better.

"By the way," he said coolly, "What's our first class?"

"Chemistry." She simply replied.

Shit.

He was never good in chemistry. He knew Physics-Newton, Pascal, Faraday…and Physics-related scientist but not chemistry. He wasn't great in those atomic masses and those…ionic things! Today was the day he will face his fear in Chemistry.

Lacus opened the door as they entered the room and they promptly went to their seats.

Lacus moved her chair a bit closer to _Kira's_, "Kira, did you prepare yourself for the killer test that Professor Hawkins was talking about yesterday?"

_Kira _tried to remember. Oh yes, he remembered that his twin studied for it yesterday but he didn't. _I think God will help me._

He flashed a smile, "Yeah, I studied it yesterday." he lied. What a liar he was. He didn't even know that the subject 'Chemistry' ever existed in College.

Lacus shifted her legs, "Kira, I think Professor is calling you."

He promptly stood and went to that old geezer. He wanted badly to faint or run away but for now, he is know as 'Kira Yamato" the 'intelligent' son of Uzumi Nara Athha.

He sighed and faced the old man, "Is there anything I can do, Professor Hawkins?" he meekly inquired.

The old man whispered something in his ear and his frown transformed to a smile. He nodded, "Yes, sir. I can handle it and you can attend the meeting."

The old man glanced at the class and left the room. _Kira_ clasped his hands together, "Since professor would be having a meeting for this time, we will have a review for the up coming summative test." He took out his song hits, "Have you ever felt alone?" he sang the song 'Welcome to My Life' and everyone in the class was dumbfounded with this so-called genius.

* * *

**With Athrun and _Cagalli..._**

"What did you just said?" she asked her PE teacher, Murrue.

"Ca-chan, what's wrong with you? Don't you like dancing street dances?" Murrue said in a very concerned tone.

She shook her head, "How about..." he though about Lacus and she remembered her pointe shoes, "Ballet! Yeah, I'll try it!"

But her teacher shook her head, "Didn't you break your leg when you tried the pointe shoes?" But she looked optimistic in this decision, "Okay," Murrue gave in, "But for safety, your partner would be Athrun, get it Ca-chan?"

She nodded and changed in that cute costume

Minutes later, Athrun's jaw literally dropped. Is this _Cagalli_? It can't be? Since when was she comfortable in wearing a tutu and oh, those painful pointe shoes?

He shoved that thought away and dance with her. Oh how happy he is!

* * *

**Lunch time...**

"Hey _Kira_!" Athrun patted his best friend's back, "I heard you sang during Chemistry when Professor Hawkins was out. Dude, what happened to you?"

He tried to laugh it away. First of all, he didn't know anything about Chemistry. Atomic Mass? Protons-neutrons? Shit! He didn't even know that those stupid things existed. (He slept during elementary and high school science) But heck, it was hard stuff and good thing he survived for the day.

"Need to change tune once in a while, right, Athrun?" Athrun just smiled but he can feel it that his best friend was dumbfounded with his very stupid response.

"Anyway, " they sat in a nearby bench, "I didn't know that Cagalli could dance! It was...great...I actually touched her...you know, her 'chest' during one of those jumpy-partner-ish moves! God, I became more alive. _Kira_-dude, I have just realize that your sister is really a woman after all!"

He wanted to smack him but he just can't because Lacus sat beside them, of course, _Cagalli_ was with her.

He cleared his throat, "May you excuse us?" he grabbed her wrist instantly and dragged her in a place where only God and they, the twins, knows.

They sat on a bench, "You know how to dance ballet?" he asked out felt crying. God, his eputation as the number tomboy would be ruin if the public would obtain this information.

"It was her turn to ask, "You sang Welcome to My Life?"

They both slap their foreheads at the same time, "Oh God! What have you done!" they both said in unison and had very disappointed looks for each other.

"Dude, didn't you know that I am running as the number one tomboy in the district?" _Kira _reasoned out.

She tugged him by the collar, "Didn't you know that they don't know that I sing crappy songs?"

They again slap their foreheads at the same time, "Shit!" they again said in unison.

_Kira _tried to calm the situation at hand, "_Cagalli, _I think we should just play sick and go home right now." he suggested and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with you but what should we reason out?" she inquired.

He tapped his chin, "I have a headache and you...have cramps!"

They shook hands.

"Okay. Let's go to the clinic." she suggested and they went to the clinic.

* * *

**In the Clinic...**

Talia looked at them and their medical slip. She quickly drummed her fingers on her table, "You have a headache?" _Kira _nodded, "and you have cramps?" she nodded.

Talia sighed. Something fishy is going on but either way, once she did this trick to avoid her hated subjects, "Fine," she signed the slips, "You twins can go home." she returned the slips to them and they bidded good bye. It was like good bye scorging desert and hello ALs Vegas...or something like that.

Athrun and Lacus rushed to their friends.

"You sure you don't want to be accompanied, _Cagalli?_" she quickly shook her head and flashed a smile. Lacus did the same thing and _Kira _declined her offer.

Their friends sighed and waved good bye.

As the twins entered their car, they both sighed and massaged their temples. "Kira, what are we going to do!"_ Kira _screamed the inquiry to his twin. The window separating the driver side from the passenger lowered and their driver, the brunette-haired woman lowered her shades, "Did I just heard you right, _Kira-kun?_" she eyed them suspiciously, "Or are you twins starting to enjoy this exchange?" She quickly smirked and the window quickly closed.

_Kira _punched the window but it wouldn't budge, "What do you mean by that, driver?" this time, _Cagalli _also attempted to open the closed window but it wouldn't. They tried to open and unlock the door but it just wouldn't permit them to go out and find a place for safety.

"By the way," the woman spoke, "The name is Shiho Hahnenfuss. If there are any inquiries...well, just asnwer it by yourselves!" she laughed hysterically and the car zoomed in hyper speed.

* * *

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys love the second chappie! It took me a long time to think about the last part? Can you imagine Kira singing? Or Cagalli dancing classical ballet? Wait for the third and fourth chapter to find it out!**

**If you can't understand some parts, say it in your review so that i can reply to them.**

**The Author,**

**nareiya **


End file.
